


Shikigami

by Ykmust



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Do I really have to add these tags, Dream Sex, Friendship/Love, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Ikusei, It doesn't translate into English, M/M, Oral Sex, possible snarky replies to comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ykmust/pseuds/Ykmust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal was made and a price was paid. But what was the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a distraction for when my Brain (it earned a capitalisation) decides to give me a diarrhea in the form of What-the-fuck dreams.   
> The story telling might be confusing or even messy.   
> The sex scenes might not be enjoyable. 
> 
> Kudos would be a huge encouragement (Do you really want to encourage me writing these stuff?) and comments would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_"Please, please don't kill me. I will be yours, please!"_

_"Interesting. Why would I want you_ _?"_

_"Please, I don’t want to die. Please!"_

oOOo

"Hello, you must be the famous Mr Stark. Everyone's been talking about you this evening."

"Yes, I am, my lady. And… May I have a name to go with this beautiful face?"

"The name is Maria. Maria Carbonell. So, Mr Stark, I'm a pretty face?"

"Well, no offense, if I may have the pleasure to get to know more about you, I am sure you are much more than just that. In fact, I have heard a lot about Mr Carbonell, he has made great contributions for our trades. I'm sure his daughter has much to behold as well."

"Flattery might work on my father, but not on me.You, Mr Stark, might have heard a lot about my father, but you know nothing about me yet. "

"Indeed,we must do something to rectify the situation then, wouldn't you agree?"

oOOo

"Good morning Mr Carbonell. Let me introduce,this is my associate, Obadiah Stane. You two should have met before at the Stark Industries Christmas ball just last month."

"Ah, good morning, Mr Stark. Yes I remember Mr Stane. Please, take a seat. You must have heard, we are sending a fleet to the East next week."

"Yes, I have heard about it. Everyone at Stark Industries with an ear has. It's not exactly a well kept secret, with all those purchases you have been making with Hammer."

"The fleet's destination is… an island country in the East. We would like to partake in the trades with that country. You must know, the trades with the East… the stakes are high, and in turn, the returns are lucrative."

"Mr Carbonell, please, I am dating your daughter, I think we are past the point of fear for corporate espionage. I know you are referring to Japan, which trade routes, last time I heard, was dominated by the Portuguese and, let's not forget, pirates. So, Hammer tech not living up to expectations?"

"So you know, Mr Stark, that it would be---"

"It would be wise of you, Mr Carbonell, to consider acquiring Stark Industries' latest warships for your fleet. Obie, bring over the proposal for Mr Carbonell's perusal…No need to look so surprised, Mr Carbonell. I have always been great at chess, at least, so I've been told."

oOOo

"Jarvis."

"Yes, Sir."

"Have you read about the legends from the East?"

"Sir, are you talking about… monsters? If I may ask, as a man of science, why would Sir be suddenly interested in myths?"

"Jarvis, the world is so large and there is still so much we don't know yet. How do we know for sure they do not exist? I believe, myths are always based on truths. And one of the myths spoke of a spirit that holds knowledge of the universe and could bend reality to its will. Now Jarvis, what would Stark Industries do if we get our hands on one of them?"

"Sir…"

"Here is the catch. Said spirit binds itself to whoever commands it by its true name, which shall only be revealed upon its defeat, and remains servant to its master for all eternity. What do you think about me personally overseeing the safety of Mr Carbonell’s fleet to Japan? They did made a general purchase recently, after all."

"Sir, myths and legends aside, Ms Carbonell would be most concerned for you."

"Oh come on, Jarvis, there is no place for love in men's business. Just think of all the wonders this spirit can do for Stark Industries and our heirs, I'm sure she will understand. If not, she's just not fit for a Stark then."

oOOo

_"Please, please don't kill me. I will be yours, please!"_

_"Interesting. Why would I want you_ _?"_

_"Please, I don’t want to die. Please!"_

_"You must see, this would not make a very wise… business deal."_

_"I would give you whatever I have to offer. My knowledge, my skills, please!"_

_"You do not own much that I care for."_

_"No no no, please, there has to be something. Anything_ _!"_

_"Ah. Yes. I might have use of you. Not now, but… Yes, soon."_

oOOo

“Maria… I…”

“Yes? Out with it now, this is so unlike you.”

“Well, I don't get nervous often, or at all. But that's beside the point. Maria…”

Howard dropped to one knee.

“Oh my…”

“I know things have been tough, with the business and long trips I go on, and I thank you for being with me. Stark Industries is reaching new heights thanks to your father’s partnership and… things can only get better from now on, I can see that. I guess… I just…”

“Go on.”

“Maria, will you marry me?”

oOOo

“Sir, the plans for the new warehouse are awaiting your approval.”

“Yes I know, put them there, I will look at them after finishing this prototype…This goes here… This…”

“Sir?”

“What? Oh, right, yes! The plans, yeah… The plans…”

“Sir, is it a wise decision to purchase the marsh at the north of our property, and to build a warehouse there… It seems rather…”

“Unconventional?”

“I was going to go with ‘strange’, Sir.”

“Jarvis, between you and me, the warehouse is for storing a… Most precious item I have procured from my previous trip to Japan, and I plan to move the most secretive parts of my on-going inventions there. I wish to work alone in the warehouse on some more dangerous side projects.”

“What's wrong with doing that in this lab in the main house where I could provide immediate assistance should something goes wrong?”

“Thank you for your concern, Jarvis, but you needn't be concerned, I would be… In good hands. Now, let's look at the plans. What do you think about them? I know you always have a personal favourite.”

“You know me well, Sir. If you are looking for sufficient  storage and space for different work areas, it would seems that this design is the most flexible. While the Oriental exterior looks a bit eccentric compared to the rest of the estate, the columns and walls supporting the 3 story structure are not many, leaving much space and freedom for future needs."

oOOo

_"Oh Master, I quite like what you have so generously provided."_

_"…"_

_"What's troubling you? Is it dear Maria?"_

_"You leave her alone."_

_"Yes Master, your wish is my command. May I offer some form of entertainment this fine evening?"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Of course. I will make sure you are entertained, one way or the other."_

_"What…? You leave Maria alone, you hear me? You leave her alone!"_

oOOo

"Papa, may I go out and play with the other kids?"

"Tony, how many times do I have to tell you this. It's not safe for you to go out."

"But papa, I don't want to play with Jarvis… I want to play with other children…"

"No, Tony. No."

"Papa…"

"Enough! I tire of your insistent pleading! I will say this one last time, Tony, our estate is where you are safe."

"Papa…Papa!"

Without a backward glance, Howard Stark has walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

oOOo

"Master Anthony, it is playtime, shall we go to the gardens?"

"No. I don’t want to go."

"Oh dear, has Tony got sick? Tony, you sick?"

"That's 'Master Tony' for you, Thomas. Master Stark might have assigned you as Master Tony's play mate, but this doesn't make you any more, or any less, a servant of the House. And speak proper English, please. Remember your training."

"Yes, Mr. Jarvis… Master Tony, are you well? Shall we play in the gardens?"

"It's okay, please call me Tony. Jarvis… Please, can Tom call me Tony?"

"Yes, Mr. Jarvis, may I please call Tony 'Tony'?"

"Oh, you two little devils. Fine, fine. Just don't let Master Stark finds out, promise?"

"Yay! Tony, let's go play? What shall we play today?"

"I don't know… What do you think, Jarvis?"

"I am sure we will think of something when we get to the gardens. Now, let's get going."

oOOo

"Wait!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"I will catch you!"

"Ouch! Why did you stop all of a sudden? My nose hurts now."

"What's that, Tom?"

"What's what?"

"That construction, over the marsh."

"Erm… That's… I…"

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Master Tony?"

"What is that place?"

"Master Tony, that building is just a warehouse. Please do not trouble your mind over it. That place is of nothing important."

"Jarvis, it looks strange and the marsh gives me the chills."

"Master Tony, be a brave young man, why would the marsh gives you the chills now? Just don't venture into the marsh by yourself, you are too young to go there, do you understand?"

"I have every right to be scared. The marsh looks dark and gloomy."

"Tony is chicken, Tony is chicken."

"What? I'm not! Shut up!"

"Haha! Tony is chicken, Tony is chicken!"

"I will catch you!"

oOOo

"Good morning, Master Tony. How was your sleep?"

"Morning, Jarvis… I slept terribly…"

"Oh dear, what plagued your dreams?"

"I felt someone talking to me…"

"You… _felt_?"

"It was not scary, I mean… I don’t remember what he said… or she said…"

"Oh, it's just a bad dream, let me make you a cup of rose tea with honey, you will feel all better soon, Master Tony."

"Jarvis…"

"Yes?"

"May I have pancakes too?"

"Of course, Master Tony."

oOOo

"Please, let us just have our breakfast and go to church, we talked about it before, Maria. We can talk about it again afterwe return home from church if you want to."

"No, I refuse to pretend anymore! Do you think me a fool? Do you think I cannot see the signs?"

"Stop this, Maria, I've told you before it is not what it seems! This is not a good time to talk about it, we are late for church, what would others think?"

"No, you listen to me! Who is she? Is she Peggy?! I know you always had a thing for her!"

"No one! There is only you!"

"Ha! That's a big fat lie, and you know it! Where did you go last night? Or last Saturday night? Do you think I don’t notice you slipping out of bed at unholy hours every Saturday, sneaking off to God knows where?"

"Stop it, Maria, please trust me!"

"No! _You_ stop! Ever since you built that stupid warehouse I knew something was wrong. Is she there? Did you keep someone else here in our own House?!"

"Stop this!"

Tony stared in wide teary eyes as his father struck his mother across her face. He was about to open the door to the dining room when he heard his parents fighting, again. They often fight, and every time Tony heard everything. This was the first time he heard something that interested him.

oOOo

_I heard you were_ _looking for me._

_"No."_

_But yes, you were thinking about me. Why are you crying? Are you sad, sweetie?_

_"No. Who are you?”_

_Do I frighten you_ _, sweetie? That is understandable._ _Don't be scared, nothing will come to your harm._

_"I ain't_ _scared_ _."_

_That's not proper English, is it? What did Jarvis teach you?_

_"Sorry_ _.._ _. You know Jarvis?"_

_Yes, I do. Of course I do. Now sleep._

As Tony fell deeper into sleep, he felt a silky fabric brushing across his face to swipe away his tears.

_Hush, hush, sweetie. Sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does everyone know what's going on?

"Father, what do you think of my design?"

"The drainage system will not work efficiently enough and the ship is not balanced, your design would sink after taking just one cannon to the left. Your design is full of elementary flaws. Son, if I have sent your design to the Japan seas, it would have sunk before the poor sailors even set eyes on that beautiful island country."

"Father, if you may let me go to the ship yard, I---"

"We have talked about this many times, haven't we?"

"Yes, father---"

"Then why do you still ask this of me? Son, you tire this old man."

"Sorry, father."

oOOo

"Tom, have you been there?"

"What? Where?"

"Stop stuffing your face in pancakes… There!"

"Tony, that place creeps me out. And no, I haven't been there before."

"But Jarvis said it's a warehouse, what do you think is stored inside?"

"Don’t know. Don’t want to look into the marsh. You used to say the marsh gives you the chill, why are you interested again now?"

"What? That was years ago, I'm thirteen now. Why should the marsh scares me? I was just stupid."

"Tony, don't look into it. I…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tom, is there something you are not telling me?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Tom, you are my only friend in this house. You know that, right?"

"Yes…"

"Tom, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"No… but…Tony, I really don’t know about that place. I think… only Master Stark has ever been there."

"Not even Jarvis?"

"I don’t know… Please, don’t let Jarvis know I talked about that place. He would get mad."

"Don’t worry, Tom, I won't let anything happen to you!"

oOOo

"Jarvis, again, these parties bore me. I can't go out, so yeah, sure, go ahead, invite everybody in."

"Master Tony, please refrain from insulting our guests like last time, or that time before that, or that time before that before that... But I guess it's too much to ask for."

"Glad we settled that right at the start, Jarv. Now, let's walk around, introduce ourselves, show our faces and proof of life, ready?"

"Oh joy…"

"Hey, aren't you that Hammer kid? I recognise your face from the papers. Fancy seeing you here, don't your dad hate my dad and vice versa?"

"Nice to meet you, Stark kid. Well, I was just looking for a place to spend the evening that's not my house. Why not here? This is the last place people would look."

"You've got people looking for you? That's… kinda cool. Would they get in trouble if they can't find you before… say, eleven o'clock?"

"Yes, Stark kid. And that would be my entertainment for the evening. Any good suggestions where I could spend my time?"

"Justin, you are evil and I like you. Hey, do you enjoy this party, or do you think we could grab some food and just hit the lab? You do science too, right?"

"I am enjoying this party's  _food_. If by 'do science' you mean getting hands on with my designs, then yes. Is your English always broken like this? And, most importantly, are you sure it's fine that I 'hit your lab'? I'm a Hammer and you are a Stark, you do realise."

"Yes, Justin. Just grab something and let's go. I'm bored and want someone to do science with."

"I guess I shouldn't reject such a generous invitation from my host tonight. It would be considered impolite and Hammers are not impolite, unlike Starks."

"Get off your high horse. What are you? Fifteen?"

"Seventeen. And now I am getting off my high horse to baby sit a Stark who wants a buddy to do science with."

"You are excited to meet the Stark genius, namely me, and you know it!"

"Okay okay, I am. Let's do science? How much food do we need?"

"Forget the food, let's go. We could ask Jarvis for food and hot chocolate later."

"Great. What are you working on recently? My dad is pushing me for a sonic radar."

"Sonic radar? That's so last year. What do you think of an unsinkable war ship?"

"Ha! Yeah right, because it has already sunk that it's unsinkable, right? All war ships sink, Anthony, we just try to delay that."

"And that mindset is why Hammers are not Starks. Wait… you've got a point. What if… what if."

"Yes I got a point and that was…?"

"What if we make a ship that has already sunk?"

"Sunk?"

"You know, sunk but not really, like…"

"Underwater?"

"Yes!"

"Could it work? We would have to redesign the whole ship! From materials, to storage, to engine and air. Would air and water pressure be a problem?"

"Of course that would be a problem! Wow, we have so much work to do tonight, I should have bumped into you sooner!"

"Too early to say that but I don't think we will have time for food this evening. Where's your lab, Tony?"

oOOo

"Jarvis, why does father always talk about the trades with Japan?"

"Master Tony, that's because Stark Industries is mostly involved with protecting commercial fleets travelling the Japan seas. Is there something that pique your interest?"

"Er… yes, actually, I would like to know more about the goods that we have to carry on the ships, to improve my designs, you know."

"If I may ask, Master Tony, aren't you mostly designing weapons and warships?"

"Yes, Jarvis, that's true. But I want to design a cargo ship that is all-in-one. You know what I mean?

"That would be…"

"That would be a first, a true pioneer design fit for a Stark. Father would be pleased.”

“Indeed, I am sure Sir would be most pleased to see your design. I shall promptly provide you with a manifest of the goods of the recent voyages.”

oOOo

 _I heard you asking about me today again_ _._

_"Did I?"_

_Yes, you did._

_"So you are related to Japan."_

_Oh, you little sweet thing. We do not call that island country by that name, but yes, I am._

oOOo

"No, you can't do that!"

"Quiet, Anthony, I would not hear of this again!"

"You can't do that! You can't take away my things!"

"Thomas is not your thing. He is under my employment. And when I say he's fired, he is fired!"

"No! You can't do that to me! He's my only friend!"

"Anthony! Thomas is not your friend! He's a servant, a play mate. You are old enough not to need one!"

"No! You jerk! I fucking hate you!"

"Who taught you such language? Was it Thomas? Well then, I guess I made the right decision. A Stark does not need such influence."

"I hate you, you hear me? I hate you! Why do you trap me here to fucking suffer?! I hate you!"

Jarvis stepped in just as Howard was about to hit Tony. Tony stormed back to his room and locked himself in.

oOOo

 _My poor sweetie._ _Did you cry yourself to sleep, again_ _?_

_…_

_You are not alone in this cruel world. I would know._

_…_

_Let Jarvis bring you breakfast tomorrow morning, okay?_

_…_

_Sweetie, you are just as stubborn as your father._

_"I am nothing_ _like my father!"_

 _Oh, that finally_ _got a reaction out of_ _you. I almost thought the cat got your tongue._

_"We don't have a cat in the house. You would know."_

_Yes, I would. Seems like the metaphor is lost on you. Are you sure you are a child prodigy?_

_"I am not a child…"_

_Says the child who cried himself to sleep and refused to have dinner._

_…_

_Sweetie, your glare is not very intimidating._

_"My eyes aren't even open. Leave me alone._ _"_

_Alright. Sleep now, my heartbroken child._

Tony fell deeper into sleep as he felt silky fabric brushing against his cheeks.

oOOo

"Jarvis, this is a bit boring. Why do grown-ups like parties so much?"

"Master Tony, you just haven't found the fun part yet."

"Em… I doubt it, Jarv. It's almost two hours since this party started and I have been talking to ass-kissers and brain-damaged social ladder climbers, one after the other…

Hello, Mr Smith, enjoying the evening?... Yup go on, enjoy the red wine you can't tell apart from grape juice.

Come on, Jarv, where do they come from? I have no idea there were so many dumb and dumber in this country…

Hello, Mrs Harvey, nice dress, it really brings out your eyes... and reflect the emptiness within."

"Master Tony… stop insulting our guests!"

"Don’t fuss Jarvis, they are just here to kiss my father's ass. As long as they get the ass kissed, they would be happy…

Greetings, Mr Pinel, loved your paper on the art of war. In particular, the part where you vehemently accused warmongers gaining wealth from wars, great effort, slight lack of evidence but spot on, let me tell you first hand. A bit sour in tone, but… I guess it couldn't be helped. What are you wearing? Nope never mind, don't care."

"Oh dear lord… I beg your pardon, Mr Pinel, Master Tony have had too much to drink tonight."

"Oh shut it, Jarv, I know what I'm saying."

oOOo

“Ant?”

“Mom? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, am I not allowed to check up on my own son?”

“Of course you are, it's… It’s just that you mostly send Jarvis.”

“Haha, that’s true and I shouldn't really have, should I? Is this your design?”

“Yes, mom! Look, this is an underwater ship with a steel body and equipped with self propelling cannons, what do you think?”

“It looks strange, Ant, a ship  _under_  water? I thought we were supposed to make them stay  _above_  water. Oh Ant, you know I don't understand these boring structures and calculations.”

“I know…”

“Ant, I heard you are always curious about your father’s warehouse. Would you like to see what's inside?”

“What…? Can I? I mean, it's over the marsh and I am not old enough to---“

“Nonsense, I will go there with you, would you like that?”

oOOo

“Help! Somebody help!”

“Master Tony! What's wrong?”

“Jarvis? Where… I’m in my room? How did I got here? We went to the warehouse! Where is mother? Is mother okay?”

“Calm down, Master Tony. What are you talking about? You fell asleep on your work desk while working on the underwater ship’s designs and I put you to bed.”

“But mother… I saw her… There was…”

“She left for the dance party at the Hammer's at around four and will be returning in approximately one hour, would you like to wait for her return? I could make you some hot chocolate and we could wait together in the kitchen.”

“Yes, Jarvis, I would like that.”

“Let's go to the kitchen then, Master Tony?”

“Sorry, Jarvis… For interrupting your rest.”

“No problem at all, I would happily do anything for you.”

oOOo

“Master Tony, do you feel better now?”

“Yes, Jarvis. I really like the hot chocolate.”

“Me too, I think I should sell hot chocolate in my spare time .”

“I will buy all of it.”

“I see you are indeed feeling much better. Master Tony, you don't have to if you don't want to, but would you like to talk about your bad dream? Sometimes talking about horrible experiences could help.”

“It's just a dream, Jarvis, I'm not some child anymore. A nightmare is not a  _horrible_   _experience_ …”

“Well, I beg to differ… How about a story then? Just a small piece of entertainment for this poor butler who got his rest disturbed by a spoilt bratty master?”

“Hey!”

“Well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Type Cover had broken down, and after a 24 hour struggle it's alive again! Yay! A little update to make my life happier ^^
> 
> A kudo makes my day, a comment is bonus pay, I suck at poems, haiku instead?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all like to seek danger.

There was this lone structure overlooking the marsh, where no one in the estate is allow to talk about. The structure was referred to as the Warehouse, no servants dared talk about it, and it was rumoured that only the Master of the House was allowed in. His wife thought he has kept a concubine there, and the son… The son was just curious.

One evening, the wife visited the son in his study and together they ventured out to cross the marsh, with the Warehouse as their destination, thinking they would uncover whatever terrible secrets the Master had hidden there.

The marsh was slippery and cold, and there was a constant wind blowing in the opposite direction, and it got stronger the closer they were to the Warehouse. The son thought he heard a voice in the wind telling them to turn back, but he thought he was imagining things and paid it no mind. So the wife and son went on with the setting sun lighting their way, casting weird shadows in their path.

Once they reached the Warehouse, the wind stopped blowing. The sun has already set then, the only light they have now is the glass cased lantern they carried. The night was chilly, their breaths came out as white mists.

The wife and son looked at the three story structure in silence. The Warehouse looked nothing like the main building of the estate. The top roof was slanted and covered with layers of dark tiles, and each story was punctuated by an extension tiled just like the roof. The structure looked like it was built using wood and bricks, and it was not kept in good condition. The white paint was cracked and peeling off some parts of the wall. There was a creaking of wood as if the structure was swaying and could collapse any time. The wife approached the door with a key, that's when the son noticed the wooden doors had engraved symbols on them. Perhaps it was the trick of candle lights, the son thought there was an eerie green glow from the symbols. The symbols looked like characters the son had seen before in the manifests from Japan but he could not be sure.

The doors unlocked, and it moved by itself, opened inwards with more wood creaking. There was also the sound of wheels turning from the far end and an engine started, soon the place was flooded with light. The son felt relieved that his father was away on a business trip and no one would notice the lights over the marsh. The sound of an engine died down to a hum but it was still so loud because everything else was just so quiet.

As they walked further into the Warehouse, the door closed behind them and the son heard the door locked itself. He wanted to call his mother but she has already walked deeper into the place.

They were walking down a hallway. The white marble floor felt out of place and was littered with peculiar items. They had to tread carefully so as not to damage anything. There was no door, and there were rooms after rooms on their left and right, separated by glass walls. There were gold gilded paintings and wooded masks of animals and smiling faces hanging on the glass walls, almost like they were suspended mid air.

The paintings depicted wars, buildings that looked like the Warehouse burning, troops of people in heavy armor on horseback, people fleeting their homes naked and being killed and robbed by people carrying long curved swords. There were also paintings of ships on black waters with people wearing buff and loose clothes and tall black hats, playing chess and drinking.

There were masks of foxes with white faces and red ears and whispers, and of demons with two horns and red mouths with white sharp fangs… they had different number of eyes… either one, two, or three… There were masks of women with small crescent eyes, short black eye brows and smiling red lips. Despite the bright white light flooding the place, I… The son could see green lights behind the holes for eyes.

Soon they reached the end of the hall, and there was a dark wood staircase leading up to the second floor. They kept on treading carefully to avoid stepping on anything.

The second floor was dimly lit, the light came from gas lamps lining the floor, but there was still glass walls and floor, now felt soft and looked like it was made of yellowish dried weeds or straws bind together, was also scattered with as many items as on the first floor. I remember I… The son commented that the place should be called ‘Rare House’ with capitalized R because of the peculiar items scattered on shelves, cupboards, tables and on the floor. The items were all colorful with red, green and gold. There were gold and gems on every jar, box, dagger and sword, there was no doubt they were all treasures.

I… The son remembered seeing many of the items on manifests of their family trades, and he knew many of those were from Japan. He could not understand why it seemed the best item of every shipment was stored here in waste, and he heard his mother cursing under her breath because, while the tour in the Warehouse was fascinating, they have found nothing useful yet.

Half way through the second floor, the setting changed. As if there was an unseen boundary, the soft yellowish straw floor changed to hard dark wooden floor, and there was a large long wooden work desk in the middle of this area.

There was no more treasures on the wall, no more items on the floor. It was plain and sophisticated, like a study. A globe was standing at the far left corner of the room. There were rulers, maps, sheets of paper and pen scattered on the left side of the desk, and to the right, there were vials of strange liquid of different colors, with tubes connecting large cylinders to a boiler at the far right corner of the room. They could hear hisses of steam.

Ma… The wife stepped forward and reached for one of the vials before the son could stop her, one of the tubes disconnected and white steam shot out and burnt her face. The scream was terrible, she dropped the vial and covered face, there was red blisters where the white steam touched. Angry white stream continued to pour from the loose tube surrounding her, she soon collapsed to the ground screaming and wiggling in pain, where clothes do not cover her, the son could see green puss oozing from blisters quickly forming and bursting. As the white fume continued to pour, soon the son could barely make out the form of his mother.

An alarm sounded somewhere and the ringing was deafening, almost enough to drown out the coarse sounds from his choking mother. The son watched in horror as the fume spread out and he froze in fear.

Suddenly a force knocked the son backward out of the study, he was disoriented. As he struggled to stand up, he saw glass walls sliding from left and right along the line where the floor changed, and finally shut off the study area.

White fume stopped pouring and started to clear out. Against the weak light, he thought he saw the form of a person in long sleeves and loose clothes in the study standing next to his mother, and the form bend down to cradle his mother and stood up. He could see his mother's dress sliding off her skin, along with bloodied meat chunks, exposing thin white bones. He struggled to breath, his heart was beating too fast and his chest hurt. As he struggled to stay conscious, just before his eyes closed, he saw a pair of bright green eyes.

_"What have you brought here?"_

oOOo

_"What have you done to Maria? She's not herself anymore."_

_"What's in here is mine, Master, as you promised. And she came to me willingly."_

_"What did you mean she came here? You are lying. She wouldn't."_

_"Hehe. Maybe. Maybe not. You knew she has always been suspicious. Maybe one day she just got so upset she came knocking. Oh, but she didn't knock. She had the keys."_

_"No this can't be!"_

_"But she did have the keys. And you know who she brought with her? What a handsome young man he has grown into."_

_"No… no… don't take her from me too. Please."_

_"Master, this is getting a bit old. You know I only like you begging when I want you to. Why would you want her back anyway? Is she not more loving to you now? Is she not more caring to Anthony now? I do not understand your squirms. Can't you see that I am doing this for your good?"_

_"But I don't want you to. Stop this!"_

_"Don't worry, Master, I will always do everything in my power to make your life better."_

oOOo

It was a Saturday night. Tony listened for footsteps in the house signalling his father's little weekly night ventures.

He put on his night coat and followed the tall figure across the marsh, keeping a long distance. He wasn't even half way across the marsh when his father slid through the doors into the Warehouse. As he neared the building, he was not surprised to find it looking just like in his dream.

The door opened in silence with a soft push, allowing Tony to slip inside through a small gap. It was like the house itself was helping Tony sneak in. Once inside, the first floor hallway was already flooded in white light. Tony blinked a few times to get used to the brightness.

"Good evening, young boy." Suddenly there was a voice to his right. Tony jumped and looked but saw nothing.

"Look down!" And he did. A strange boy with squinting eyes was there, he was rather small and only reached Tony's waist. He was wearing one of those fox masks and was wearing loose white clothes with long sleeves like one of those figures in the paintings.

"What are you doing here?" "Who the heck are you?" They asked each other at the same time. Tony asked in hushed voice, but the boy rather shouted. He had a loud voice for his size. 

"Heh. You haven't earned the honour to know my name, kid!" The boy sneered. "What are you doing here? Master didn't summon you."

"I don't want father to know, obviously! Who are you to call me kid. You are a very rude servant!"

"Rude? Servant? You are not my master! I am angry!" The fox boy stomped his feet. He was wearing thick white socks with a slit to fit in a pair of heavy looking wooden flip flops. The stomp was loud.

"Shhhh! Quiet! Fine, you are not my servant. Just help me out, okay?" Tony whispered exasperatedly. 

"Oh, are you on ninja business? I love ninja business!"

"I don’t even know what a ninja is. Where did father go?"

"A ninja is the equivalent to a spy and an assassin in the Western world. They are very sneaky."

"I don't want to know what a ninja is… Just tell me where father went."

"Oh, he went upstairs."

"To the study?"

"Yup."

"Ok, thanks." Tony started to walk down the hallway.

 _Tok-tok-tok._ He heard footsteps following him. The sound of wooden flip flops surely is loud.

"Why are you following me? Shoo!"

"Master would not like if I let you walk around unsupervised."

_Tok-tok-tok._

"I am old enough to wander around on my own. I've been here before."

"I know."

_Tok-tok-tok._

"Why are you blocking my way?"

"Master does not wish to be disturbed."

Tony doesn't have a come-back for that. He would have to find a way to distract this fox boy. Just as he was thinking of way, the boy spoke.

"Do you want to look at Master's treasures? I know everything about each and every one of them."

"Er…"

"Please?"

"Okay.

_Tok-tok-tok._

"This is a painting of a war between humans in Osaka. I don't like it."

"I see."

_Tok-tok-tok._

"This is a Noh mask of a human woman, I don't like it."

"I see."

_Tok-tok-tok._

"This is a bowl which allows a human to see what his heart desire. I don't like it."

"I se--- A what?"

_Tok-tok-tok._

"This is a Noh mask of Inari Okami, I like it the most."

"No, wait, stop, I want to look at the bowl thing again."

"But I don't like it."

"Oh really? I like it. Very much. But, if you let me take a careful look at it, maybe I would not like it too."

"Hmm… Okay!"

_Tok-tok-tok._

"This is the bowl, I don't like it. If you look carefully, you won't either."

"Okay… How do I use it?"

"You drink water from it."

"Where do I get water?"

"Just hold it."

The fox boy shoved the bowl into Tony's hand.

"There is no water."

"Drink!"

"…"

"Hold it to your lips and drink!"

"Ngh!"

The fox boy jumped and shoved the bowl between Tony's mouth, and just when he was about to complain, water flowed into his mouth.

"Swallow one big mouthful and put the bowl down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this what Tony wanted to see?

Howard has taken off his jacket due to the heat from the gas lamps and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He hunched over his work desk, carefully drawing lines on a map using a compass. A pair of pale hands wrapped around his shoulders and started massaging him.

"Leave me alone."

He was answered by a chime like laugh.

The effeminate figure standing behind him bent down and nipped on his left ear shell. As it did, its mid length straight black hair slid down his shoulder. Howard paid no attention to the distraction and started adding pins to the map.

The figure drew away, revealing that it was wearing layers of loose clothing that look like a large pieces of rectangular floor length cloth hanging over the shoulder and overlapping each other in front of the chest, and tied up at the waist with a thick wide rectangular cloth like a belt. The sleeves were long, loose and wide.

The most under layer was plain black, as revealed around the neck, covered by a golden middle layer and the outmost layer was plain emerald green. The layers were tied together with a bright golden cloth. As the figure turned to walk to the right of the desk, it was revealed that the golden silk wrapped around its slim form and was tied into a big butterfly bow at its back, long enough to drape on the floor in a puddle and trail its movement.

It extended a pale hand with slender fingers to the right of the desk, and reached for a black cube, and started to rub it on a wet white plate. Slowly, plate was filled with black liquid. It picked up a quill on the side of the desk, and dipped it in the ink.

"Don't mess with my plans." Howard warned.

He was answered by a chime like laugh, and a tsk.

"Fine. Enlighten me. What is your brilliant idea?"

In answer, the figure's hand moved the quill towards to map, and again, draped its upper body over Howard and wrapped an arm around him. Pressing a light kiss on Howard's cheek, it draw a circle on the map without looking.

"London? We have no business contacts in that place. Is this one of your games again?"

The figure dropped the quill casually on a part of the desk not covered with documents, and wrapped both arms around Howard while it pressed a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

"Stop this."

He was again answered by a chime like laugh but the figure didn't stop.

Slender hands unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, and pull at the collar to expose more skin. It nipped and licked the back of his ears, trailing down to his shoulder and bite hard.

"Argh… No…"

Ignoring the voice of protests, it kissed and licked where it has just bitten. Its left hand continued to pull down his shirt and slid in to caress his chest and brushed across his nipples, while its right hands wandered lower to palm his bulging groin, pressing up and down.

Howard's face was soon flushed, he tried to suppress his voice and pulled at the slender but strong unrelenting hands. As the administration continue, it was increasingly difficult for Howard to ignore his physical reactions.

The right hand undid his belt with practiced movement and undid his trouser's zip. It reached in to hold his half hard length, massaging him with firm up and down movements. The left hand pulled and pinched his right nipple, eliciting a gasp. Feeling weak in his knees, Howard pressed both hands onto the desk to keep himself up, his breathing became more laboured.

Sensing his satisfying reactions, the figure gave a wide smile. The left arm pressed Howard tighter against its body and his head lolled back. The figure was taller than Howard and his head now lolled on its shoulder. Without stopping its right hand, its left hand grabbed Howard's jaw and turned his head to the left for a playful kiss.

It nipped on the lower lip, kissed the corner of his mouth, and licked across his lips. As the lips parted, the kiss was deepened. The kiss was not chaste, although the enthusiasm was one sided. Heavy breathing and wet squish sounds filled the room, soft but loud in the silence.

The figure pulled Howard's pants down, his hard erection rose and was almost touching the desk. Howard gasped as the air felt cool around his hot hard length. He moaned into the mouth he was kissing as he was gripped and stroked in earnest. A cool hand wiped sweat from his forehead, and returned to pay attention to his hard nipples, circling around it and not touching.

Howard writhed against the figure's chest, craving more contact. He was soon answered with a tuck and a twist on his left nipple. He bucked into the right hand, cock glistening and leaking transparent pre-cum. The figure pushed them forward, and Howard's glans brushed against the smooth dark wood desk surface. He turned his head and broke the kiss with a groan.

Without warning, the figure withdraw all contact and casually sauntered away. Howard looked at it with a frown, panting and flushed, but didn't comment.

It turned its back to Howard and started pulling at the bow at its back, and the bow soon loosened and the golden belt dropped to the floor.

Howard stepped out of his trousers and walked towards it, a few steps behind. He reached for its right arm and grabbed its loose sleeve. The figure pulled away and turned around, looking at him coquettishly out of the corner of its green eyes. Facing Howard now, the figure stepped backward and the outmost plain emerald green layer was pulled off by Howard's grip. It paid it no mind and turned to walk away. It held its arms wide apart, showing off the floor length golden layer. The golden fabric reflected a mesmerizing orange glow under the gas lamp lights.

"Don’t…" Howard gulped as the figure crossed the border where the wooden floor change into yellowish straw mat.

Glass doors slid in from both sides and cut off Howard from the figure.

Turning again, the figure smirked at Howard with bright eerie green eyes. It started pulling at the golden layer, which soon slid down its slender form to pool around its foot. It stepped back, out of the cloth puddle.

Now with only the black layer left, the figure's pale body was peeking through the middle where the cloth didn’t overlap each other as it moved.

Seeming tired of its show and eager to get down to business, the figure dropped to its knees with parted thighs. It seemed determined to keep eye contact with Howard throughout the show.

Without pulling the black cloth away, it caressed its neck and put two fingers into its mouth. It sucked on the fingers as the other hand moved to its chest and down. As the hand reached its stomach, it fucked its mouth with three fingers, sliding in and out, saliva reflecting in the dim light. Pink tongue occasionally sliding out to lap between the fingers.

The hand on the stomach pulled the black cloth layer further apart, revealing a hard cock flushed against its lean stomach. After a moment or two giving his sole audience a full sight of his glory, he wrapped his hand around it and stroked himself from the bottom to the tip.

His head fell backward in pleasure, and continued the stroking while finger fucking his own mouth, eyes locked with Howard.

He alternated between playing with his balls, stroking his length languidly, and occasionally rubbed his thumb on his tip. Sometimes, he would buck into his hands as if the tease was too much for himself and opened his mouth in a silent moan.

Howard noticed in a daze that the man's fingers were no longer fucking his mouth, and Howard himself was stroking his own length in tune to the show. With a gulp, he noticed the man mouthing words to him with a debauched look, face flushed pink and eyes half lided.

_"Yes, Master, move for me. So beautiful you are."_

The man turned to the side and fell forward to the floor, now showing a sideway view to Howard. One hand stroking himself and the other hand slid between his ass cheeks and went in. His butt was up in the air, with his face pressed against the floor and turned to the right to look at Howard with a grin.

_"Master, I want you."_

Howard couldn't speed up his own stroking, and was just mesmerized with the body out the reach. No matter how many times he had seen it for the past decades, no matter how much guilt he felt afterwards. He gave in to his hedonistic needs.

"Please…"

Howard knew what was coming as a clone of himself materialized in green sparks in front of the man. He saw himself yanked up the man's dark hair to pull up his head, the man's mouth had a sliver of saliva thread sliding down his chin. His mouth was wide and eager as the clone shoved his length inside.

Howard could feel wet heat wrapped around his own length, sliding up and down, just as the man bobbed his hair in earnest up and down the clone's thick length. The man was sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed with the suction. Howard pressed his left arm on the glass door, head pressed on the cool surface for relief. His hot breath formed a white mist on the cold glass surface.

His right hand kept on pumping himself but could not bring himself to climax.

"Please… no more…"

_”Hmm… give it to me, Master."_

"Ngh…!"

Howard was so close as he was taken deep into the wet heat. He could feel humming vibrations from the man's pink wet lips and each time his tip went down the man's throat.

"Please… please let me come!"

_"Hmm… Maybe not so soon."_

Abruptly, the suction and the stroking stopped. Howard looked up to see his clone pulling out of the man's mouth and a pink tongue lapped at his tip, relinquishing the taste. The clone walked to the back of the man, and it was obvious what was happening next.

"No… I don't want this…"

_"Oh Master, always so sure what you want. But I know just what you need."_

As the clone replaced the man's fingers with his own in his hole, Howard gasped in surprise as he felt his ass cheeks pulled apart and fingers probing at his entrance. He looked back and locked gaze with bright green eyes.

"But you…!"

_"Oh Master, do focus!"_

Howard stifled a groan as two slick fingers breached him, and cold hands gripped his chin to force his eyes back on the figures on the other side of the glass doors.

The clone now had three fingers stroking in and out of the man, Howard had no idea if the man out there was the illusion, or was it the one in the room with him now.

_"You think too much, Master. Or maybe I am not doing a good enough job to entertain you."_

Howard let out a loud groan as his length was now stroked by long slender fingers, just as his clone bend down to do the same for the man. They both started to rock back and forth, chasing the sensation on their cocks, and impaling themselves deeper onto those fingers. He shivered as the fingers in him stroked his prostate, and the other hand drew small circles on his perineum. Pre-cum leaked down his thighs and as he was pushed forward, his cock tip touched the glass and pulled away with a silvery thread.

Back outside, the clone pulled his fingers out, and was lining his cock against the man's hole. Howard felt the nudge, and then he was relentlessly pierced. He bit his own fist to stifle his groan.

_”Always so tight, Master. Oh, you make me feel so good. Are you feeling good?"_

"No… stop… please!" Howard's broken pleas fell on deaf ears as he rocked back and forth between the man and the glass door.

"Please… don’t… no…" His voice getting soft in between moans of pleasure.

He watched as the man on the other side shot out threads of white cum onto the straw floor mat. He soon followed and painted the glass door with his own cum. He was stroked and pumped through his climax, limply trapped between the man's lean strong arms and the glass door. If it weren't for this, he wouldn't still be standing. Closing his eyes in ecstasy and exhaustion, he heard the man behind him let out a soft sigh and felt hot cum filling him. As the length slid out of him with a squishing sound, he felt warm cum sliding out and down his thighs. This made him felt utterly used and ashamed that he let out a soft whimper. A soft palm pulled his head to the side, and supple lips met his own.

oOOo

Tony jolted awake in his bed, feeling disoriented. The sky was still pitch dark outside, there was no moon tonight. He slipped back into sleep to chase his interrupted dreams. It didn't take long before he felt the presence.

_"Who are you?"_

_…_

_"_ _W_ _hat are you?"_

_…_

_"At least tell me where you are._ _"_

_But you've found me already, twice now, don't you realise_ _?_ _It's a bit tiring putting you to bed every time._

Tony’s eyes snapped open just in time to see a green fabric slip out of his bedroom door. He jumped out of his bed and ran into the hallway but there was no one. He heard soft laughter that rang like wind chimes echoing in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ant, you can't stay angry with your father forever."

"Yes I can."

"Ant, your father will be going on a very long business trip to London tomorrow, he wouldn't return until a month later. I would strong advise that you bid him farewell at the gates."

"What's the point of meeting him at the gates? To remind myself that I can't step outside?"

"Ant, I understand as a young man you wish to see the world, but your father has done his best to provide for you within the confines of this House's premise. Even in your anger, you must see that he has been exerting himself to acquiring neighbouring lands all these years to expand the reach of our estate."

"I am not asking to travel the world, mom! I just don’t fucking understand why I can't even set foot in the market downtown!"

"Language, Anthony! Please bid your father goodbye at the gates tomorrow before he departs."

“Why would you even care if I see father off or not? It's not like you love him anyway! You think I don't know? You hate him just as much as I do! You loathe him for having another woman!”

“Nonsense! Your father is anything but a philanderer, I have never doubted his loyalty to me! He loves us and your unkind words have hurt him, and now you have hurt me! How could you say such things to you parents!”

At that, Maria turned to leave but something caught Anthony’s eyes.

"Wait, mother… I am sorry… I apologize. I should not have said those things, they are untrue and I was not being rational. I… Will go see father off tomorrow.”

“… Good.”

“Mom… What are you wearing?"

"This? This is a Kimono, haven't Jarvis sent you the manifests of recent imports from Japan?"

"Yes, but they were just a list of names, size and weight. And if there were photos, they were black and white."

"Oh... Well, look at this, aren't the flowery patterns beautiful? Come, touch it, it is pure silk. I am wearing this to next month's charity masquerade ball at the City Hall. The mayor will be there. Isn't it exciting? Ant, do you think this looks good on me?"

"Yes, mom, it does."

Tony didn't feel he had to ask why his father chose to go on a business trip on his birthday. He didn't feel he had to remind his mother of it either. He wondered if getting used to your family not remembering your birthday was a sign of growing up.

oOOo

"Good evening, Mr Pinel. Enjoying a warmonger's party again? Be careful, people might start thinking the noble scholar has fallen."

"Young Mr Stark. Always with the sharp tongue and witty remarks."

"Witty? I was going for _annoying_. Mr Pinel, you have hurt my pride. Anyway, it's Tony."

"Ha! As if that's possible to hurt your pride, Tony. I'm simply here on Mrs Stark's kind invitation. One can only turn down the enthusiastic invitation of a donor every so often. Professor Safran has thought it beneficial for me to observe social interactions influenced by wealth and fame. Where else better than at a warmonger's parties? And it's not Mr Pinel, please, call me Chase."

"Oh dear. I apologise for interrupting your little social experiment, Chase. Have fun watching. I mean, unless you want to actually talk to a real person?"

"It might surprise you, Tony, that seventy percent of a conversation remains unspoken and is communicated through body language. The rest is tone and words."

"Right, you know that because you wrote a paper on that?"

"I know that because it was my first doctorate's dissertation."

"Now colour me impressed. You look quite young to be a doctor."

"Well, I've been told I'm a genius too, but in Social Science."

"Chemistry, physics, mathematics, those are science, your…"

"Master Tony, here you are! Mrs Stark was… Oh, Mr Pinel, nice to meet you. I apologize if Master Tony has offended you any way this evening, again."

"Jarvis---"

"Not all all, Mr Jarvis. I'm surprised to hear myself saying this but that's the truth. Tony has been great company for this otherwise dull evening. Tony, it seems you are needed elsewhere, I guess I shall see you again next time."

"Don't hold your breath."

oOOo

_"_ _Is what you wearing a_ _Kimono?"_

_Someone's talkative tonight._

_"Just tell me."_

_Yes_ _it is,_ _sweetie, in fact, I think you saw it pretty clearly when you came to the W_ _arehouse last time_ _._

_"What were you doing with my father? Not that it was gross, I appreciated the show. In a way it was gross since you were doing my father but… I am so stupid to have taken so long to put the pieces together. I should have known better. Voices in my head are not necessarily my craziness speaking. Not that I would know… if you were indeed just a voice and my brain has been feeding me image I wouldn't know. Shit, logic is failing me… I wonder if the stuff Hammer gave me last time was clean…"_

_How old are you, sweetie? What I was doing with your father would depends on your age._

_"Fifteen. And I know what you were doing. I meant what's the deal with you two. Like 'what the fuck was that' kind of deal."_

_It was just a business deal._

_"A fucking deal? Pun intended, mind you. Anyway, c_ _an I meet you properly?_ _It's not like I don’t like this, this is really convenient you know, shutting my eyes and you are_ _t_ _here. Talking without moving my lips. But seriously, it lacks a personal touch. And I am worried for my sanity. Do you know that seventy percent of communications are done with body language? I read a journal about it last week, or yesterday. Not important, anyway. Yeah, let's meet in person._ _"_

_Cease your mindless babbling._ _Aren't you angry at me?_

_"Why should I be?_ _It's just sex. Although it was a bit kinky. I am totally vanilla compared to what you did. Man, that was off the charts. Utterly filthy._ _Well,_ _anyway,_ _can I?"_

_I think there is something else you wish more to see._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_When you bid your father farewell tomorrow, keep your eyes connected. That, is_ _my birthday gift to you._

_"What?"_

_Hush now sweetie, sleep._

oOOo

"Master Tony, Sir calls for you at the gates. You did promised to see him off."

"Yes Jarvis. Coming."

Tony approach the horse carriage at the gates. His father was standing in front.

"Father."

"Son."

"Have a safe journey to… "

"London, son. I will be back in a fortnight."

…

"I shall see you upon my return then. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir."

Tony looked up and met his father's eyes just as the carriage's door closed. The stubborn father and son communicated in silence. As the carriage started moving, Howard turned away and Tony stayed in his room for the rest of the day.

Sleep came easily that night, filled with strange image. There was a constant sound of horse galloping or trotting, depending on the scene. He was flying past the gravel roads near the outskirts of their estate, then past the water fountain and past the main gate.

He slowed down as he was passing through crowded streets with people shouting and other carriages passing by. There were men pushing trolleys of boxes, and women carrying different groceries. Kids running and shouting after each other running in front of the carriages, ignorant to the danger. There was the neigh of horses and his vision rocked.

He was flying again, past fields and trees. There was a river on his left, with quacking of ducks and birds flew by overhead. He took a turn, and crossed a wide wooden structure across the river. There were carriages again.

There was a smell of coal and dust. People were moving in all directions, someone pushed him, someone bumped into him. There were people crying and hugging. He was holding a baggage and a ticket. He stepped onboard a train, and sat down in a carriage by himself.

A loud whistle and the train started moving, some women were waving white handkerchiefs at the train, some kids were running along and soon fell behind.

oOOo

_Did you like my gift?_

_"Did you show me my father's visions? That was awesome!"_

_Only what you want_ _ed_ _to see._

_"Does that mean I might see you naked again?"_

_Do you want to see me naked?_

_"Depends… How old are you?"_

_Are you sassing me, sweetie? Well, I have lived a very long time._

_"Wow, not even gonna give me a direct answer huh? That sounds like old to the power 10 times 10… Hey, can you stop calling me sweetie? My birthday was today, and now I am eighteen. Call me handsome instead. I always charm all the ladies at the parties."_

_You are but a child. Sweetie. Such vanity._

_"You upset 'cos I called you old? Touché. Also, just because you don't know, doesn't mean that we haven't had any guests or parties at our house. I don't tell you everything, you know? It's not like you are my only friend. And in reply to your 'vanity' comment, between the two of us, I am not the one who put on a show for a thirty-something year old man, or woman, just because I know I'm good looking."_

_You are a child because you have seen nothing of the world yet._

_"No need to rub it in, old man. It's not like you could do anything about it anyway. Do you know why father insists on keeping me within the estate?"_

_I do._

_"You do… but you are not gonna to tell me, huh?_ _One of these days, I'm walking out that door and leaving here for good._ _"_

_Sleep now, sweetie._

_"Nope. Not gonna. Just wanted to chat with you before hitting the lab. Talk later!"_

oOOo

"Tony! We haven't met for a while. How have you been, our genius hermit?"

"Hello, Uncle Obie. Great to see you too. How was the London trip?"

"A bit tiring but it was worth all the hassle. Your father and I have landed a new partnership with the British. A war is coming, Tony. Business will continue to grow, these are good times, Tony. Based on other's pain they might be, but these are good times."

"Well, too bad they are fighting against Stark Industries then, right? I was just about to finish up my latest battle ship design. I'm calling it the Iron Maiden. It will be faster and stronger than all our existing models. I can't wait to see it in action, Obie!"

"Calm down, young man! How about you show me see the blue prints? I will show them to your father in the afternoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for the slow update. Sometimes, I am really a terribly person.
> 
> I will get some 'me-time" and get the stories going this short Christmas break. :)
> 
> Thank you for your kind support along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all your comments mean a lot to me. Feel free to share anything that crosses your mind :)
> 
> Merry (belated) Christmas and happy new year!

"Ant! Ant!"

"Yes, mom?"

"Ant, there you are. Your father and I are leaving for the charity ball now. We won't be back before midnight so don't wait up. Good night, my love."

"Have a fun evening, mother, father."

"Don't work overnight in the lab again, son."

"Okay."

"Jarvis, look after the house so he won't burn it down successfully, at least not tonight. You know how hard he has been trying for years."

"Mom! Those were well monitored experiments!"

"Yes, Mrs Stark."

"Just get going already."

"Alright, alright. Howard honey, help me on the carriage, these clothes are not easy to move around."

oOOo

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that, Master Tony?"

"Relax, I'm going to the Warehouse."

"The Warehouse?"

"Yes, Jarvis. Should I be concerned for your loss of hearing?"

"No, of course not. I am hearing perfectly fine. The Warehouse?"

"Jarvis…"

"What do you plan to do there? Your father's labs are strictly off limits, he kept his dangerous projects there."

"Well, I want to experiment on a mercury based explosive for the Iron Maiden. I certainly could use the isolation. Don't tag along, okay?"

"Are you sure, Master Tony?"

"Just prepare me a lantern. I know the way."

"Yes, Master Tony."

oOOo

"Human kid, you are here again."

"Yes, foxy. Ever so observant."

"Master didn't summon you."

"Master is not in the house."

"Master is in the house. You are mistaken."

_Kitsune, spare the child and let him pass._

"Yes, Master."

"Master…?"

"Go on then, shoo! Master summons you. He is waiting on the third floor."

"Wah…!"

Tony was pushed unceremoniously down the hallway and up the stairs by little fox paws. It felt ticklish.

oOOo

 _"See the globe on the left of the desk? Turn it so Japan is facing_ _your_ _north."_

The ceiling above the desk opened and dropped down a staircase slowly onto the desk. Tony climbed onto the desk and up the stairs.

"Why are you here?"

The third floor was oddly plain compared to the treasure laden lower floors, but no less extravagant. The floor was covered with straw mats, the middle part of the room was empty except for the effeminate man kneeling on a golden cushion with his legs neatly folded underneath his thighs. There was an emerald green cushion a few feet in front of him.

"I am not going to fold my legs and sit on that. Anyway, I came to work on mercury based explosives. And now I can't because a staircase fell on top of the work desk. Where did the apparatuses go?"

"If you are sticking to that poor lie, you shall wake up back on your bed right now."

"Alright, alright, fine, you got me."

"Well?"

"May I know your name?"

"No."

"After all these years, you wouldn't even give me a name to call you with?"

"You may call me _Master_."

"And you may call me King _._ Tell you what. I will read up on all the folklores and legends in the world tonight, because I can as a genius, and I will come up with a name for you, what do you say?"

"No."

Tony looked around the room as he struggled for words. There were golden separators that seems to be able to slide along gaps in the floor. There were drawings of parts of a long green scaly creature on the separators, but with some parts of them overlapping each other, Tony couldn't make out the creature's form.

"Can we work on the mercury based explosives?... No no I am serious. I function better when I am working."

Moonlight was shining in from the left, where the separators were all pulled aside. There was a terrace that seem to surround the entire third floor. Tony tried not to think how the Warehouse seemed to have broken physics and logic because it was not supposed to have such grandeur, let alone a terrace, when viewed from across the marsh.

Behind the man were two shut separators. Tony guessed that was his living quarters.

"Look, I have been thinking about you. I was serious that we should meet properly. I'm sorry if you are upset that I came uninvited but I don't understand why not."

"Mercury based explosives?"

"Now you want to talk about mercury based explosives?" Tony was incredulous. "Ok, fine. Wanna go downstairs where you can _enlighten_ me by writing all over my calculations with your ink patches? I've been stuck with the calculations for weeks now and I really don't want it to explode in my face."

The man stood up gracefully and walked past Tony towards the stairs. His eerie green eyes was locked with Tony's auburn eyes as he walked. Tony was enticed with his unreadable gaze.

How the man managed to descend the stairs without stumbling down was beyond Tony, who was staring at the golden butterfly bow thinking, or trying not to think, about how it would slip off the slender form if he stepped onto the trailing cloth.

"Show me your calculations." The man waved his hand casually.

"Right. Is there somewhere I could, you know, write?"

"You didn't bring your documents with you?" The man arched an eyebrow. Now standing just a foot away, Tony realised that the man didn't look much older than him, maybe just one or two years. The man was taller, if only just a few inches. It didn't hurt his pride, like, at all.

"Relax, it's all in my brain. Genius, remember?"

"Genius who got stuck with calculations, so I've heard."

"You know what, people always accuse me of having a sharp tongue. Now I know who I got that from. You have rubbed a lot off on me these past years, you know that?"

At that, the young man sneered, "Oh, no doubt I could rub a lot more off on you, if you know what I mean." And he winked.

Tony cleared his throat nervously, which earned him a smirk, and continued, "So. Somewhere to write?"

"Just trail your fingers on the glass doors." The man waved his hand dismissively and the glass doors slide shut.

"You did clean the glass since last time right?... Never mind." Intimated by a not-amused glare, Tony shut up and walked up to the glass. Green lights appeared where his finger touched, Tony whistled in amusement and started to write down his equations.

The man slowly edged closer in silence and was looking at what Tony was scribing from behind. Tony could occasionally feel warm breaths blowing down his head, on to his neck, and hear little hums and gasps, or even a chime like laugh.

"Bastard…" He muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? You said something, sweetie?"

"Nope. Just saying how grateful I am that you are willing to spare your precious time to look over my calculations."

"Oh my little sweet thing. I'm sure Dr Pinel and Justin would gladly help you too if you asked nicely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony turned slightly to glare at the smirking man, and continued to write. "And do stop breathing down my neck, like, literally."

"Why? It's distracting?"

"Yes, of course!"

"In a good way, I hope?"

"Are you seriously flirting with me now?" Tony is nearly finished with his scribing, and almost using up his patience too.

"I don't know, genius. Am I?... Oh dear." The young man commented idly while examining the formulas scribbled onto the glass.

"Yes yes yes, laugh away, I won't mind. Thought I couldn't hear your little gasps and giggles at my errors?"

"I wouldn't call them _errors_ , per se. But… oh dear. My sweet genius, you have made some dire mistakes. I'm glad you didn't try out the combination."

"Work your magic then. Or should I grind ink for you?"

The young man gave a mischievous chuckle, “I'd love for you to help grind something else for me, sweetie,” he grabbed Tony's right hand and fingers in a firm grip, and started to use Tony’s fingers to write on the glass.

"I could totally see that… I see that one now… Oh that was obvious… Damn. Good catch, I would give you that… Now I feel dumb."

The young man chuckled into Tony's neck. That's when Tony noticed that some time during the corrections, the young man had wrap his left arm around him into an intimate hug. Tony felt himself blush as heat rushed to his face and ears.

"Hehe. Yes, you are dumb, sometimes. Aren't you?" Tony felt warm breaths blowing at his ears as the question was whispered to him. Tony shifted with unease against the young man's chest, which made the man chuckle. Tony was flushed so tightly against his body that he could feel the vibration from his laughs.

"I…" Tony's voice came out coarse and dry. The hug loosened just enough for Tony to turn to regard the man face to face. There was a blatant disregard for personal space. He swallowed and continued, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, sweetie." A kiss was pressed softly to his temple.

"I… I should get back to the house. Jar… Jarvis would be worried that I have blown...,” The young man let out another chime like laugh as Tony winced at his choice of words.

“Leaving so soon? Oh dear, now I feel like I have just been rode hard and put away wet.” The young man gave a half hearted pout.

“Nobody rode you, and no one is going to, okay?” Tony grimaced.

“Thank you for being honest and blunt.” The young man stepped back and crossed his arms.

Tony couldn't help but sigh at the young man who sounded mature, wise and old, and yet acts like a teenager who would sleep with anything that moved. “I'll be back another day. Thanks for solving the mercury problem for me…”

The young man put on a warm smile and stroked Tony’s cheek with lean fingers, “take care.”

The glass doors started sliding open and Tony walked away resisting the urge to look back. He finally met the one person who has always been so close to him all his life, and yet he didn't feel excited like he thought he would be. If his heart had beaten faster, it was not for the reasons anticipated. The man's change in mood and persona made him uneasy as well.

"You have upset Master." The fox boy was standing at the bottom of the stairs with arms on his waist.

"What? He is fine, I swear."

"He is upset, I can tell."

_Kitsune, what did I tell you?_

"Sorry, Master… Off you go, back to the main house. Leave us in peace." Tony was pushed with small fox paws unceremoniously down the hall and out of the Warehouse. It was very ticklish and painful.

oOOo

"Master. I was looking at the other humans while the boy was bothering you, just like you ordered. They have arrived at the City Hall half an hour ago."

"And I can't help but notice you are still standing here. What now, Kitsune? I'm tired."

"Sorry, Master…"

"Out with it now."

"I might not be in a position to make any suggestions, Master, but perhaps it would improve your mood to have a discussion with the human after he returns from the ball…"

"You are quite right."

"I am?"

"You were indeed not in a position to make any suggestions."

"I am sorry, Master."

"Leave me, make yourself useful somewhere else."

oOOo

"Jarvis?"

"Master Tony, you are back. Did the experiment work out?"

"Yes it did. I solved the mistakes and came up with a combination that works. I just have to go back and do some more tests later."

"I am glad to hear that. Shall I fill in the bathtub for you now?"

"Yes, please. And Jarvis, I will be at the library tonight, there are more research to be done there."

"Please try not to over exert yourself, you need proper rest and nourishment."

"Yes, Jarv, thanks."

oOOo

_"I thought I was at the library."_

_You were, sweetie. You still are._

_"I mean, I thought I was reading."_

_Maybe sleep has overcome you. You have stayed up for several nights already..._

_"What is it?"_

_Just checking up on you. Making sure you are fed and sleeping well, that's all._

_"I've got Jarvis for that."_

_And he is not doing a good enough job at that, is he?_

_"What? Jarvis is the best!"_

_I know you hold him dear. Shush, sweetie. Rest now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it strange to have no chapter title? The chapter index now looks so strange... it's like the system thinks I don't know how to count.
> 
> Chapter name suggestions welcomed. (I am so ditching my responsibilities)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His change of mood is just puzzling.

_Hello, Master._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Just checking up on you. How was the party? I bet Maria looked ravishing in her kimono. Did she remind you of me?_

_"None of your business, demon."_

_Such harsh words… Did they come out of this beautiful mouth?_

_"Don't touch m---"_

_Don't bite my fingers, Master. You know better than that._

_"Hmph!"_

_Move your tongue and suck. Please._

_"Ah-hmph!"_

_Oh sorry, did I just poke too deep? Forgive me, Master. I was thinking about the wonderful chat Anthony and I had earlier this evening._

_"What did you do to my son? Stop this! Argh! Let go!"_

_Would you stop if you were me? Stop fighting my will. It would be easier for both of us. Open wide now, you are familiar with my girth._

_"Umph!"_

_Ohhhhhhh yes. Ha…. This is sublime, Master. Such warm heat. Are you ready for more?_

_"Hmph!"_

_Oh yes. Oh yes! Ohh. You should feel yourself, Master. You are exquisite. Hum for me, let me feel the vibrations from your beautiful lips!_

_"Hmmm…Hmmmmm… "_

_Yes, Master, you are doing so well! Just like you always do. Yes, give in to me… give in to your desires… Touch yourself for me…_

_"Hmph!"_

_Stop fighting, oh Master, you know it only makes me feel so much better… when you try to push me out with your soft tongue. Ugh ha… Let me… speed up a bit…_

_"Hm--hmph!"_

_Just… let me… oh yes… ohhhh yes… Master… feel… so good… Touch yourself… Touch it…_

_"Hmmmm… Hmmm… Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…"_

_Yes… oh yes… Master… so skillful… So tight as I push past your throat… I could… feel your control… your throat's constrictions… oh my… Are you feeling good?... Master… stroke yourself harder… faster… for me…_

_"Hmm… Hmm….Uhmm….Ughmm!"_

_Master… Oh Master… I'm... I'm cumming!_

_"Uhumph!"_

_Yes, take it all… Argh! Ha… ha…_

_"You monst---"_

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to strike you. Oh Master… sometimes you just make me so angry! Please forgive me. Master, did you not cum? Let me take care of you._

_"No… Stop!..."_

The man kneeled down to lick away spilled cum at the corner of Howard's mouth and started stroking his hard length in earnest. It was all business.

_"Ugh… aha… No! aha… ah… ha…"_

He put a hand behind Howard's head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. There was humour and contempt in those bright green eyes that were appreciating the wantonness on display in front of him.

_Weak… mortals… Always giving in to your own desires at the end… How pathetic._

_"Nghhhh…!"_ Howard screamed his orgasm into his mouth.

 _Oh… you have soiled my fingers…_ _C_ _lean_ _them for me._ _. Please, Master._ _Oh don't look at me like that. With your tongue, of course._

_"You sick bastard!"_

_I wonder what little Anthony would be like when I_ _take him_ _? I hope he would put up more of a fight. Oh I love_ _the look of curiosity_ _in his eyes when he asked for my name. Don't worry, I didn't tell him of course._

_"Please, don't hurt my son…"_

_Hehe… Need I remind you, Master, our dear Anthony’s little search to unravel the mystery would not end well for you._ _Now… I believe you still have some licking to do, Master?_

oOOo

"I don't want you snooping around my old research in the library. You've got no business there!" Howard slammed the door to Tony's study open.

"Then don't put them there in the first place!" Tony threw his pen across the desk. "What do you fear I might find anyway? Some mystical monsters that eat children at night?"

"Don't get witty with me, young man. This is my house, you don't touch what I tell you not to. Digging around those old papers wouldn't do you any good, listen to me for once in your life!"

"Whatever!" Tony pushed pass his father and stormed out of the room.

"Don't walk out on me, get back here!"

oOOo

"Master Tony. Do not take his outburst to heart." Jarvis found Tony on the terrace overlooking the gardens. Tony was slouching in a chair brooding. The setting sun casted a orange hue to the spring garden.

"Leave me alone, Jarvis." He mumbled.

"Fathers and sons. That particular relationship...often so difficult to maneuver. For both sides. But time heals all wounds." Jarvis set down two mugs of steaming hot chocolate milk on the table and sat down on the opposite chair.

"I think he hates me. He never really look at me, you know?"

"That's not true, Master Tony, you know it."

"I hate this house, Jarv."

"That's your anger talking."

"Is it? I am not so sure. For starter, this is but a golden cage. I want to feel the wind blowing across my face as the carriage race past fields and rivers, and to feel the coach rock when we cross a bridge. I want to smell the pungent smoke as a train moves and I want to hear the noise at the markets. Jarvis, why am I kept here?”

"Your father has a lot of enemies. This is for your protection."

"Enough of this big fat lie, Jarvis! Something is not adding up and I know it!"

"Then share with this old butler, Master Tony, what could be so terrible that's going on here, that this poor soul would lie to you about?"

"Jarv…"

"Is there a grand scheme, a big set up somewhere here that even I do not know? Is there a conspiracy in everything we do?"

"Sorry, Jarvis, I didn't mean it like that."

"Your father loves you. Don't scoff at me. Your father loves you, don't be too blind to see that. He is just protecting you in his own way."

"… Your chocolate milk has made me fat."

"Don't worry, it's not your chubby figure the ladies find off putting."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

oOOo

_“What is this place?”_

_My home… Before I was here._

_“It's quite cold here… And gloomy too. Why are you showing me this?”_

_I am not sure, sweetie. I would rather think you intruded my dream._

_“What is a dream? I don't think I have ever had one. It was always just… you.”_

_Interesting question, my dear. Another discussion for another time, maybe._

oOOo

"Hey, Hammer. Got another argument with dad? What are you doing at a Stark's party, again?"

"Well, are you going to kick me out after I gave you such high last time? Anyway, I came here for the macaroons. Starks might design terrible weapons, but they know how to feed themselves. I'll give you that."

"Shut up, Justin, you have mixed up Starks with Hammers. You are the ones making terrible weapons. Le Candara sank just off the New York coast the other day out of the blue, didn't it?"

"Well, it wasn't designed by me and I didn't Christian that ship with that stupid name. I can't say I'm sorry it sank. My Widower though, sank three pirate ships and returned home without a scratch from Spain last week, did you hear about that?"

"What Widower? Nope, didn't see it on the papers. What papers?"

"Oh you shut up, Tony. Now, can we go to your lab and do science?"

"Yeah sure... Hey, you are blocking my way."

"Sorry, Mr Stark, we have come to retrieve Master Justin on the request of his father."

"What…?" "I don't want to go home yet."

"Sorry, Master Justin, please don't make a scene and just come with us. Your father is worried."

"Hey, Justin, you don't have to go if you don't want to, you are my guest. You three, back off, we are going to the lab and Justin will go home on his own terms!"

"Master Tony, what's going on? It's everything okay?"

"Jarvis! It's Justin! They are trying to force him to go home. It's ridiculous."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Jarvis. We have come to accompany Master Justin home. Sorry for intruding the party. We will be leaving shortly. Come now, Master Justin."

"No, Justin, we are going to the lab!"

"It's okay, Tony. I guess that's it… Right, em, here, I made this for you. Happy belated birthday. I guess I will hear from you again. Take care."

"Jarvis! Can they do that?"

"Master Tony, it's not our place to interfere."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Master Tony?"

"I am going to my lab, Jarv. He gave me a radio. Why didn't I think of this sooner!"

oOOo

"The war is getting pretty intense, Obadiah. Do we have enough supplies for both sides?"

"Sure, Howard, what do you think I do at the company? Sitting on my brain? Don't worry, the factories are operating round the clock, all leaves cancelled. Demand, supply; supply, demand. Relax!"

"Howard, should we be concerned? I heard the war is spreading."

"Hello, Maria, didn't notice you there." "Hello, Obadiah."

"No, this good news for us, Maria. War means business."

"Howard… I am not comfortable that we are making a fortune from people's lives."

"Are you uncomfortable in your fancy dresses? Uncomfortable in this house? Uncomfortable with the food we can afford? Maria, you knew what I do for a living and you chose to marry me. Don't give me crap about it now."

"Howard, don't be harsh on Maria. She is just a woman.”

“Excuse us, Maria, we are in the middle of business."

oOOo

_“Let --- ---  me --- ---“_

_Stop…_

_“I didn't --- thi--- ---  accep---ble”_

_Stop…_

_“Let go --- ---“_

_You are hurting him…_

_“Don't --- him! My ---“_

**_Stop!!!_ **

Tony bolted right up in his bed, the broken pieces of an unsettling dream foggy in his mind. He couldn't recall what he dreamt about but he felt as if a scream was trapped inside his chest.

Why did he want to scream? He remembered feeling trapped and powerless.

As his rapid breathing slowed down, he slid back down to his blanket and pillow. The smooth cotton and silk not saving him from the chill in his heart.

Tony curled up to his side and stared out the window across the room. He had forgotten to shut them close. Maybe that's why he was having a strange… Dream?

He stared unseeingly at the white moonlight and dark burgundy curtains fluttering in the cool night breeze.

The next morning, Tony woke up feeling oddly tired and padded his naked feet over to push open his bedroom windows. As the warm spring breeze brush against his face, he felt as if something was amiss.

oOOo

"What kind of idiot leaves an trigonometric equation to solve for the radio frequency to use? Over."

"Poor genius. How long did it take you to figure it out? Don’t tell me you have been trying since the party. Over."

"Wow, what quick response. Don't tell me you have just been sitting next to the receiver like a love sick girl since. Pining much? Over."

"Tony, I don't mean to hurt your pride, but between the two of us, I'm the only one who actually can get laid because I have my own dorm. Over."

"Whatever. I heard you finished college already so there went your dorm. Are you living with your parents still? Anyway, are you taking over Hammer Industries yet? Over."

"Taking over? Tony, are you high? My father is going to let me involve more, yes, but I still have at least a few more years of apprenticeship to get to know the company inside-out before I can inherit it, okay? Over."

"Well, glad to know at least one Hammer has some sense. Over."

"Shut up! He is also the one why we are meeting over radio frequencies like spies! Over."

"Well, at least we are cool. Over."

"More like _nerds_ …  Over."

_Master Anthony? Who are you talking to in there?_

_Whoah! No one!_

"Later! Over!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying and reading, and vice versa. :)

Having cracked the radio puzzle from the despicable Hammer, his family’s archenemy, Tony felt triumphant and finally exhausted as the adrenalin rush has left.

Not in a million years will he ever admit to being thrilled having talked to a Hammer.

He dropped dead and slept like a log last night, and now his body felt alive.

Too alive, to be exact, Tony thought as he looked down at his wood. There was a proper tent where his groin is, proudly holding up the comforter and the silk pajamas. He could feel as much, and see as much from the dim electric lamp he wired in his own room a few days earlier.

After all, he needed some excuse to carry all those wires and meters into his room to build a proper radio. Justin's radio self combusted as soon as it was turned on.

"Useless Hammer tech," Tony mumbled at that memory, staring at the ceiling. However, he had more pressing matters to deal with.

It was not exactly morning. His body was feeling alive at the wrong hours. The sky was still dark, there was no sign of any sunlight leaking from between the curtain slits.

The way Tony saw it, he could either go back to sleep, or hit the lab, or take matters into his own hands. Mostly his right hand. The decision was somewhat a no brainer.

Pulling his legs up but pressing his feet on the mattress, Tony lifted his hips up and pushed down his pajama bottom. Without hesitation, he gently touched his erection outside his undergarment and shuddered from the stimulation.

"Fuck… It's been too long," Tony exclaimed with no more than a whisper, and he slid his fingers languidly up and down his length without applying much strength. With the fleeting touch further muffled by the undergarment, his body simply ached for more. When he stroked up his length from the back side with light pressure using his index and middle fingers, his body arched off the bed to chase after more of that sweet pressure his brain was trying to deny his body.

"…Fuck," Tony sighed with a grin, he had always enjoyed this tug of war between his brain and his body. Rational thinking against physical desires. With the comforter still covering him, his body was working up a film of sweat. He moved his left arm to his forehead to wipe away some of the sweat, and just rested his arm there on his eye brows, half shielding his sight. After all, he didn't need to see what he was doing, and he knew the deprivation of sight would only intensify his other sensations. His right hand continue stroking himself lazily, wondering how far he can push himself, to deny his body of the sweet touch of skin on skin.

To push himself just a bit more, he gave his cock one firm stroke from bottom to tip and slid his thumb along the slit. The maneuver still felt like nothing as the touch was too much dampened by the cloth, separating his cock from the much needed touches.

Tony sucked in a pleased breath from his mouth, with a widened grin. He knew he could still go further. His body could be pushed further.

He palmed himself, firmly pressing his hand up and down minutely, and lessened the pressure bit by bit as he lifted his palm up and away from his cock. Tony felt his abdomen muscle tightens and his body arched up for more stimulus. He let out a soundless laugh at the satisfying reaction. His body was breaking away from his brain's control. He could feel his brain slowing down, calculations and thoughts slowly put on hold.

Thoughts… of a golden kimono belt tied into a butterfly bow…

Thoughts… of black clothes slipping off pale skin…

Thoughts… of red meat chunks sliding off chalk white bones.

"Fuck!" Tony's whole body jerked from that memory as his grip went suddenly too tight on the most tender part of his body. It was painful and not a least bit sweet. "Fuck!" He cursed at the pain and at wherever that bit of memory popped up from. It really shouldn’t be popping up at this most inconvenient time.

His body was still very much alive from the stimulations, and he too wanted to continue his pleasuring. Tony closed his eyes and wormed his head into the crock of his arm. "Think of something sexy… genius…," he breathed.

He turned his thoughts to a golden ribbon, and thought of how fluidly a kimono slipped off pearly skin. He remembered watching slender fingers sliding up and down a wet cock. His hips rocking his cock against his own hands, and he felt his feet curled up in pleasure. If he could see his own face, he was wearing a silly grin, with eyes hidden under his arm.

He recalled slender fingers stroking a cock, tip leaking silvery pre-cum, and fingers appearing and disappearing behind a pair of wet red lips. Tony let out a soft groan from his gaping mouth as his hand slipped pass his undergarment to finally give his aching cock what it wants. What he wants.

He wrapped his hands firmly around his hot cock and stroked slowly. Maddeningly slow. The tug of war restarted. His hips moving on autopilot, and his hand just moving in pace with it to deny what his body wants.

_Greedy. Needy. Always wanting more._

His toes curled up and he felt pre-cum sliding down his length reaching his hand. He rubbed his tip to smear more of that slippery body fluid onto his fingers, softening the feeling of calluses from his palm. He shuddered from the sweet sensations and licked his soft tongue clockwise along his dry lips. A part of him yearning for a strong grip on his cock from behind his back, wrapping his body in an intimate embrace, and he revisited the scene where mouths were pressed together and he heard himself breathing faster.

_What would it be like to be forced into a kiss and restricting air supply?_

He closed his mouth and pressed his lips tightly together while stroking his cock firmer and faster, picking up speed and sliding his fingers from the base to the tip and back down. His hips moving as fast as his physique allowed, chasing after more. His mouth hanged wide open gapping for air but closed shut almost immediately, trying not to moan aloud. Perspiration on his head has made his arm felt slippery on his forehead but he didn't notice, didn't care. His own labored breathing felt deafening in his ears along with the sound of rushing blood.

His long strokes were not enough to get himself off. He knew what his body needed.

_You should shorten the strokes and stroke quicker._

His hand changed pace to give what his body needs. He licked his lips again, thinking of a firm hand turning his chin to pull him into a gentle open-mouthed kiss. He was close, he could feel it. His hand was almost sore from the strain and his hips rocking faster to push his cock between the wet hole formed by his thumb and fingers.

A strong hand to pull him in for a firm kiss.

Pink lips wrapped around pale fingers, tongue licking and sucking.

Hands stroking cock relentlessly while hips rocked back and forth.

White hot cum shooting out and moans of pleasure devoured by kisses.

"Mmmm." Tony imagined soft lips on his own as he moan out his release behind closed lips. He could imagine his hot cum painting the inside of his comforter, how it would feel wet and uncomfortable when the ecstasy had died down. His heart was still beating fast and breathing through his nose was not letting in enough oxygen anymore. Dizzily, he wanted to turn his head to the side, and tried to open his mouth wider for more air.

The imaginary mouth on his felt too real for a moment, Tony opened his eyes wide and he saw a pair of eerie green eyes shining from across the dark room and heard a deep chuckle. Tony's body jolted from shock for a second time this night.

And his eyes shot wide open.

Blinding sunlight met his eyes in a most painful way and he pulled his arms around his head. "What the fuck," Tony grimaced as he wiped his hands on his face and slowly let his eyes adjust to the bright mid morning sun shine. The windows were open and curtains pulled back, blowing in the wind. He moved to get up and felt a sticky wetness smeared between his groin and his undergarment.

Tony let out a resigned sigh as he padded towards the bathroom. His body had got what it needed, and his brain now demanded a mercury based bomb prototype.

oOOo

“Obie, here to see father?”

“Hey, Tony! Yes we had a brief discussion about our latest shipment from Japan, a particularly rare item procured from northern Japan was missing. Anyway, he's not in a very good mood so, er, let's call it a day. I was just leaving.”

“Oh, alright, see ya."

"Just a moment, young man! Is that a bed head I am looking at? Tony, you know you really should get your living style in check."

"I know, I know."

"Don't 'I know' me, Tony. Look, it's great work you are doing, we all know it and we really appreciate your geniuses, but we do not want to trade your health for your inventions, Tony. It's not what we want. And it shouldn't be what you want as well. Please, take care of yourself, okay? You are a grown up, act like one, Tony. Don't make us worried about you."

"Yes, uncle Obie. I will, I promise."

"Right… Well, I mustn't keep you from your lun… breakfast then. Take care, Tony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, RL didn't give me a break, then it did, then it didn't and I was (am still) having tough time. Sorry.
> 
> And thank you for reading, and thank you to my favourite writers for updating their stories. 
> 
> As always, any comments would be welcomed :) I am still very aware this story is not to everyone's cup-of-tea.


End file.
